


"It's only gossip if you can't prove it."

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire station was watching as Ray stomped down the hall and dragged Fraser into the supply closet. He wasn't sure if it was the look on his face, or the way they both smelled of braised cabbage and pickled herring, but even Dewey looked a little sorry for Fraser this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's only gossip if you can't prove it."

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly IM is a wonderful source of cracktastic fic inspiration. Thanks to [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) for both the beta assistance and her evil, evil influence and ideas. I figure about half of this is her responsibility.

The entire station was watching as Ray stomped down the hall and dragged Fraser into the supply closet. He wasn't sure if it was the look on his face, or the way they both smelled of braised cabbage and pickled herring, but even Dewey looked a little sorry for Fraser this time around.

Ray was mid-rant, just getting to the part about backup and how stupid it was to explain sentencing guidelines to well-armed thugs, when Fraser got a funny look on his face. He suddenly jumped forward, pushing Ray against the shelf and practically breathing in his face, "Ray, I'd enjoy it if you could shoot your hot ejaculate down my throat." He glanced at the doorway and continued. "Thank you kindly."

Ray glared for a second, but then caught a whiff of that funky perfume Frannie'd been wearing all week. "Uh, yeah," he stuttered. "I want you to, um, take my load." He cracked his neck and went in for the kill. "Big Red."

Fraser had been hiding a really evil grin all this time. Ray was a little startled, but before he could decide whether he liked it Fraser had twisted him around to lean against a stack of boxes and was pulling at his belt. "That's wonderful, Ray. We should get started immediately."

The door slammed and Frannie's footsteps clicked unevenly down the hall. Fraser took a deep breath, and then started giggling in a very un-Mountieish way.

He wasn't looking forward to asking for last week's interview transcripts, but it was a small price to pay to see Fraser doubled over, laughing until he was gasping for air.

Ray couldn't help but be proud.


End file.
